United Republic Of Indonesia
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: This story dates back from the Netherlands rule to present time


"AHHH!!!" A child rolled down from the small mountain nearby. The child rubbed her head and searched for her pet, a baby golden chick and a small baby lizard.

"Where's Garuda and Komodo?" The girl asked herself, with no one around, she's the only one here, or maybe, in this area. Other areas are crowded. She searched everywhere. After a few while, she sobbed quietly. Until, a tall man appeared in front of her. This man has spiky blonde hair, a scar on his forehead, he was wearing a blue scarf with a white stripe, a creamy brown coat and blue long pants. The man extended a hand

"Hey, are you okay, child?" The man said softly. The child took his hand and began to stop crying

"I-i-i-i lost my pet chick and lizard..." The child sobbed, The man looked at her and smiled. As he picked something from his pocket. It was a chick

"Is this your friend?" The child looked up and it was her pet indeed. It had golden feathers, with a ribbon attached to its little leg

"And I think, that's yours too" The man pointed at a lizard with a red and white ribbon attached to it. The girl rushed over it and petted it

"Thank you sir..." The child whispered. She sat down and decided to play with her pets. The man looked at her with pity in his eyes and extended his hand again

"You must've been lonely up here, and you must be the new country, right? I'm Netherlands, I will take care of you from now on so that you won't be lonely again..." Netherlands smiled at the girl, she sought kindness in his eyes, so she accepted the man's hands

"I'm Indonesia! I'm a nation of many island, some called me 'Jamrud Khatulistiwa'" Indonesia lended her hand out and reached out Netherland's

"Alright, Indo, come with me..."

 _He came, while you weren't there..._

 ** _The arrival of the Portugese, 16th century_**

"ARGH!" There, Indonesia saw it all... Ternate, Ambon, and Solor falling and crumbling from Portugal's grasp... Flores and Timor were young, the two keep holding their hands till the end, hoping that Portugal would spare them

 _That was the day he saved me, until..._

 ** _1602, East-Indies Dutch Federation, Founding Of Batavia_**

"JAYAKARTA!" Indonesia kneeled down and started shaking her brother frantically

"Indonesia, I want you to run and take your brothers and sisters with you..." Jayakarta coughed harshly, what came out was blood, many blood spilled

"B-b-but I can't leave you, Batavia needs you back home..." Jayakarta pushed Indonesia away

"GO NOW! WARN THE OTHERS OF HIS ARRIVAL! GO!" With that, Indonesia left Jayakarta, while Jayakarta breathe in his last breath

I thought you cared about me... But, you don't... You only wanted money and fame... How could you...

 _And there's those two..._

 ** _French And British Interlude, 1800_**

 ** _Daendels Era_**

"ALL HAIL YOUR MIGHTY RULER!" With that, Indonesia watched as how Daendels made many suffer, even her brothers and sisters, she couldn't take it, she wondered when will she be free

"Remember this Indo, you're under OUR rule now, and you can't do anything about it!" England said and threw Java to the ground, what Indonesia didn't expect from her sister's looks was the look of guilt

 _And I had thought that I was free after that, but you came and ruin it all..._

 ** _Dutch Rule_**

"Give me all of your wealth, Indo! And I might spare you and your brother right here..." Netherlands pointed the gun towards Maluku's head

"Kak, j-j-jangan.."(Sister, d-d-don't) Maluku was shaking, he's terrified, with him being the land of wealth, he's the one who's going to be the dead one here. Well, it was a good life while it lasted

"Then, what shall it be, Indo?" Indonesia saw it in Maluku's eyes, not the fear of dying scares him, it's the fear of him losing his sister. Netherlands stood there, hand grasping Maluku's neck with the gun on his other hand, he's ready for anything Indonesia might threw in

"Take my wealth, but leave Maluku alone..."

"That's a good girl" With that Maluku was dragged by Netherlands towards God knows where. Indonesia fell on her knees. She lost her wealth, but more importantly, she lost Maluku to Dutch's rule

 _And you finally left, but he showed up as the foretold 'Chosen one'_

 ** _Arrival of the Japanese_**

Japan stepped foot on Maluku with the whole Japanese army chasing Netherlands away. He turned his back and saw Maluku, Ambon, and the whole citizen of Maluku kneeling in front of him and praising him

"What is arr this?" Japan asked with a curious tone, he came as a threat but was greeted nicely by locals, even their personification? Indonesia really is airheaded

"You're the foretold hero that's gonna chase away every invader from Indonesia, the foretold 'Lime skinned man from the East', you've chased them away, we humble you" With that, Japan thought ruling this country is gonna be easy as a piece of cake

 _He betray us once again, using lies to receive our empathy, 'Long lost cousin' he say? More like 'Long lost criminal'_

 ** _Japanese rule_**

"What have you gain today?" Japan asked while looking down the poor and starving Sulawesi people. One of them finally spoke

"W-w-we don't have anything, it's not harvesting seasons yet sir"

"Nothing? Well I guess if I received nothing, you know what's the punishment for that?" Japan took out his sword and pointed it at a woman carrying her child. He slashed, but someone stood in front of the woman.

"Nobody. Hurt. My. People" Sulawesi panted, her breath was short due to the pain on the chest. Japan stared at her with motionless eyes

"You can't save them, but you can join them" Japan kicked Sulawesi back. She fell on her knees while panting hard, if she won't do anything sooner or later, she might die

All Indonesia can do, was comfort South, North, and Middle Sulawesi while rocking the three's capital to calm them down. Manado cried the loudest, while Makassar and Palu sobbed quietly

 _But they who saved our country fought to their very last breath_

 ** _South Sulawesi, Sultan Hassanuddin_**

"Take Makassar and go, South. I'll handle this" With that, South left the man with Makassar. Hassanuddin could only watch them leave

 ** _North Sulawesi, Sam Ratulangi_**

He was what people would call the ruler of the whole Sulawesi. Stood up strong facing dutch, with North Sulawesi and Manado by his side. He stood strong, ruling Sulawesi to their glory. Maybe the wisest. But, God had other plans

 ** _Maluku, Kapitan Pattimura_**

"I stood here for the people of Maluku!" Kapitan Pattimura moved towards the Dutch, Maluku and Ambon attacked alongside him too

Sword was heard clanging with sharpen bamboo

 ** _Java, Pangeran Diponegoro_**

Java lost yet another hero that saved her land, Pangeran Diponegoro was the one who had negotiated with the Dutch, but failed, as he was caught. He was brought and left in North Sulawesi, Manado. It's not because Java didn't trust North Sulawesi and Manado, it's just that she never really had thought that Diponegoro actually died in Makassar

 ** _Tuanku Imam Bonjol_**

He opposed them. Spreading religious studies to make those who believe. Who fought. Who lived pray to the Almighty One

 ** _R. A. Kartini_**

She rose as the woman that inspired many. The woman that made it all. The woman that gave all those other women pride. Dignity. Intelligence. Love. And other

 ** _Tiga Serangkai_**

They were the fathers of education. One betrayed his nation to make Indonesia the nation of many intelligent as well as the other two

 _It was long bloody. But it was worth it..._

 _Time to plan for independence_

 ** _Indonesia independence_**

"We promised Independence to Indonesia for we will fall sooner with America's bombing"

That was what Kuniaki Koiso said. It was finally time for independence! Everyone cheered. Japan made Badan Penyelidikan Usaha Persiapan Kemerdekaan Indonesia (investigation agency preparations for Indonesian independence) and after that, they made Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Indonesia(Preparatory committee for Indonesian independence) The elders said that we need to wait for our independence, but the younger ones won't agree.

The younger generation kidnapped Soekarno, Hatta, and their families to Rengasdengklok, to prevent suspicion from Japan. It got bloody for a second. And it was time for independence

The proclamation was written and agreed on in General Maeda's house. It was supposed to be read in the Ikada field, but since Japan and his troops had guarded the place it was read in Soekarno's place

 _And it's independence for us! But you came in with those idiots_

 ** _NICA and Netherlands_**

"GO! CHECK YOUR SURROUNDINGS! TERROR EVERY PLACE YOU'RE IN!" It scares Indonesia. As one by one, her citizens crumble. But she was not alone. Her little siblings had been standing behind her

"Don't worry sis, we're ready" And that was all North Sulawesi said when all of them ran towards battle with sharpen bamboo and broken guns. They were ready

 _We fought for nationalism, this time, we're ready..._

 ** _Fall of the United States Of The Republic Of Indonesia_**

"We refused to be their puppet!"

"We want nationalism!"

"Long live Indonesia!"

"Chase them away! Make Indonesia better!"

Those words came from East Java's citizen as well as East Java. They desperately wanted their old life eh? So we will fight for it

 _He was heroic... They were heroic_

 ** _Heroic War in Surabaya_**

Surabaya stood his place with a sharpen bamboo on one hand. Blood covered his land. It was horrible. Surabaya advance one more time

 ** _The red and white event in Manado_**

Manado and North Sulawesi were unarmed. But they still have Japan's broken weapons. So maybe. Just maybe. They can scare them away. And it worked. They all advanced in one with the Indonesian flag on their hands

 ** _Bandung, the sea of flames_**

The Military aggression was launched one more time, burning him and Bandung got hit by it. He's burning. But he stood pround in the middle of the fire. That's when they call it the sea of fire

 _Peace was just a step away..._

 ** _Linggarjati Conference_**

England gathered Indonesia and Netherlands together. To make a peace treaty. The treaty was for the two nations to ceasefire. But Indonesia disagree, as she wanted Independence

 ** _Roem Royen Conference_**

This time, other allies had helped out, but she wanted Independence

 ** _The round table conference_**

Britain read out the allies well written treaty. Indonesia agreed to all of those, but disagree as her brother, West Irian would be in the hands of the dutch. She left

 _Then rise the Nefo and Oldefo..._

 ** _Indonesia foreign conflict_**

As the foreigners tried to effect Indonesia into using their liberal rules. But it was nothing like her old rules. She refused and joined the Nefo(New established Force). Even if it contained communist, she had no choice

 _I regret it, my head was pounding, but then she made it worse..._

 ** _Indonesia-Malaysia conflict_**

"I wanted to build a union. But I will need your help, Philippines!" Philippines froze, he wasn't ready for that. He refused to join forces with Malaysia. But Malaysia never gave up. She claimed North Kalimantan, and it made Indonesia sick. They went on a conflict

 _You united nations never really cared about my feelings... You just had to make her one of the higher ups_

 ** _Indonesia left United Nation_**

"I refuse to work with my enemy as my higher ups! Never!" And Indonesia left and seek out help from the communist

It worked out... But we had enough of communist... Now we want them to leave...

Indonesia Communist Partition

Many innocent souls were killed, and it was all thanks to those damned communist

 ** _It was over... We joined the UN once again... But there's still one problem_**

 ** _The fight for west Irian_**

"We want Dutch to leave!" The crowd as they were sick of the Dutch's attempt in making Irian theirs. Netherlands gave them two choice

1) Become One with the Dutch army. They will be rich

2) Become One with Indonesia. They will be poor

And the answer was unexpected

"We want to be with Indonesia!" And it was granted

 ** _Everything was perfect, finally... But have we reached our real independence yet?_**

 ** _Timor Leste_**

In Timor Leste, many blood were splattered as Timor's attempt in independence. But Timor finally got what he had wanted for a long time thanks to Habibie

 ** _The presidents were great..._**

 ** _Soekarno... Soeharto... Habibie... Gusdur... Megawati... Susilo... Jokowi..._**

But there's still problem lingering today

 ** _Conflict for Ahok_**

A man known to be great towards Jakarta, threatened to be hung if he became prime minister. And it was still a conflict

 ** _Have we reached Independence yet? I don't think so... So when..._**

 ** _When will we have our true independence?_**

 ** _Have we even reach our unity in diversity?_**


End file.
